1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative accessories for fishing lures and more particularly, to removable eyes for resilient plastic lures such as flexible plastic simulated worms, crawfish, lizards and the like. In a first preferred embodiment the removable eyes are characterized by spherical simulated eye members of selected size, shape and color, fitted with an elongated shank for insertion in the body of the fishing lure to simulate eyes on the lure. In another preferred embodiment of the invention the shank is bent or curved and may be provided with rearwardly-extending barbs to retard removal of the shank from the body of the lure when the eyes are positioned in a desired location. The eyes may be constructed of plastic or other moldable material, as well as metal of selected size and shape and in a most preferred embodiment of the invention the eyes are molded from a plastic material and fitted with a shank opening for tightly receiving one end of the barbed or smooth shanks and mounting the shanks in the eyes. Each shank is then inserted in the soft plastic lure at a desired location to facilitate either decorating or enhancing the lifelike appearance of the lure.
In recent years, the sport of fishing has evolved into a multimillion dollar industry, with millions of dollars spent annually on boats, fishing tackle and lures. With the increased interest and emphasis on taking such popular fresh water game fish as black bass, crappie and the like, came a rapid expansion in the development and marketing of improved fishing tackle and new baits and lures in particular. Perhaps the most effective of all artificial lures, particularly in taking black bass, is the popular flexible, resilient plastic lure which is characterized by a molded body that simulates creatures such as worms, crawfish, lizards and the like, wherein a hook may be inserted through the plastic body in multiple configurations to assemble the lures for fishing. The development of such plastic lures, which closely resemble lifelike creatures, along with the development of modern lead molding and injection-molding techniques for creating jigheads and similar accessory articles, has resulted in remarkable innovation in the fishing industry. The creation of such new lures and auxiliary tackle for using them, which tackle includes light action, sensitive rods and high strength monofilament and co-filament line of small diameter, has resulted in a multimillion dollar lure industry. Many of these lures are used with weed guard and hook configurations which vary in design, depending upon the size, weight and category of fish to be taken. The lures may be retrieved using a wide variety of rod actions, depending upon the type of fish sought, the water depth and the weather conditions. These fishing lyres can be further decorated with various types of accessory equipment such as jigheads and the like, to further enhance the realistic appearance of the lures and the attractiveness of the lures to the fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents are relevant to the removable eyes for fishing lures of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. Re-issue 13,828, dated Nov. 17, 1914, to R. A. Lambert, entitled "Artificial Fish Bait"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,397, dated Mar. 1, 1932, to F. J. Hofscheider, entitled "Trolling Spoon"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,868, dated Mar. 12, 1935, to A. E. Thornburg, entitled "Fish Lure"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,563, dated Mar. 5, 1940, to H. C. Starkey, entitled "Fishing Lure"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,593, dated Aug. 5, 1941, to C. V. Mangle, entitled "Fish Lure"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,781, dated Apr. 27, 1943, to V. Lehto, entitled "Fish Lure"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,562, dated Apr. 4, 1950, to C. E. Fike, designated "Plug-Type Fishing Lure"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,758,408, dated Aug. 14, 1956, to J. H. Murphy, et al, entitled "Fishing Lures"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,571, dated Oct. 9, 1956, to C. C. Sinclair, designated "Fishing Lure"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,265, dated Oct. 25, 1960, to D. E. Hunt, entitled "Fish Lure".